In general, a touch panel according to the related art is largely classified into a resistive type touch panel and a capacitive type touch panel. The resistive type touch panel includes an upper resistive film and a lower resistive film separated from each other by an insulation spacer, and when a user touches a device, the position is detected through the physical/electrical contact between the upper resistive film and the lower resistive film. In contrast, the capacitive type touch panel includes an X-coordinate sensing film and a Y-coordinate sensing film bonded to each other by a transparent adhesive, and when a finger touches the capacitive type touch panel, the position is detected by sensing the change of the electrostatic capacity between electrodes.
In this case, the resistive type touch panel of the related art has a great advantage in sensing the writing action of a user and the capacitive type touch panel of the related art has a great advantage in sensing the pointing action of a user.
Recently, as electronic/electrical technique has been rapidly developed and the electronic appliances have been extensively used, there are various demands of users to use the hybrid touch panel in which the resistive and capacitive touch panels are integrated.
However, if the resistive and capacitive touch panels are integrated into one hybrid touch panel without taking any specific measures into consideration, a serious problem, such as a significant increase in an overall size of a device, occurs inevitably. Thus, although there are various demands of the user, many difficulties are present in implementation of the hybrid touch panel.